Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation display apparatus using a portable terminal in combination therewith, a portable terminal, programs therefor, and an operation display system.
Description of the Related Art
A method of using an operating panel included in an image processing apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral, and a user's portable terminal such that they perform cooperative operation is disclosed in JP 2013-088506 A. In JP 2013-088506 A, a continuous part of an image displayed on the operating panel is displayed on the portable terminal apposed to the operating panel, by which, for example, one large image can be displayed.
In this method, when the operating panel and the portable terminal are used such that they perform cooperative operation, it is desirable to place the portable terminal in a position where the user can view both of a screen of the operating panel and a screen of the portable terminal at a time. For example, FIG. 17 shows a state of when a screen of a portable terminal is located adjacent to a screen of an operating panel included in an image processing apparatus. In this state, a user can view both of the screens at a time.
However, in many operating panels, hard keys are placed adjacent to a screen, and thus, depending on the placement position, a portable terminal lies on top of the hard keys on the operating panel, making it impossible for a user to press the hard keys. Note that the same problem occurs not only in the hard keys, but also in soft keys displayed on the screen.